Repair
by Shadaez
Summary: Yuki seems to have a problem that only Kyon can solve. Kyon X Yuki. Lemon.


_AN: First Haruhi fanfic! Surprise, no Haruhi inside. Well, at least not as a major character. _

_I am more of a Kyon X Yuki. Or Mikuru. Mostly Yuki. But I like Haruhi too. I like Yuki more though. _

_Hmm, kind of a messed up sentence. _

_Oh well. _

_Unleash the Haruhist in you~_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Kyon. I have a favour to ask of you." Yuki said.

Kyon stared at Yuki, who simply stared back with her pair of dark, cool eyes.

"A favour?" Kyon asked. Yuki don't usually ask favours. There is no need to, since she can just change attributes of things to fit her purpose.

"I need your human body to breed a sample of nano-machines." Yuki said.

"Hah." Kyon answered with his usual 'I-see but-don't-really-see' reply.

"Well?" Yuki asked, her dark eyes beginning to unnerve Kyon.

"As long as it doesn't kill me." Kyon replied.

Yuki promptly slapped a plaster patch on Kyon's arm. Obviously, she had prepared the patch behind her back already.

Kyon got a feeling of something entering through his skin, then moving through his body. Then again, he could have imagined it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kyon sat up a little higher, listening to Mikuru's moan as she changed behind the screens. Haruhi was in a bunny mood today, forcing the undersized bunny suit on Mikuru.

Shifting uncomfortably, Kyon pulled his bag over his lap, hiding the bulge on his trousers. He wondered if it has something to do with the patch Yuki administered this morning. The bulge had refused to fade away since afternoon, from the moment he had entered to clubroom, once again to the sight of Haruhi forcing some costume on Mikuru.

It didn't help that the bunny suit had been emphasizing Mikuru's curves, revealing a bit more of her than comfortable. Coupled with Mikuru's adorable blush, it was a torture to look away.

"I'm going" Mikuru said, dressed in her school uniform again. Catching Kyon's gaze, Mikuru blushed again, before being pulled away by the leaving Haruhi.

Kyon felt the bulge twitch uncomfortably. Moving his eyes as casually as he can, Kyon watched Yuki read quietly. For some reason, her hair was a shade lighter than normal. Then again, she being an alien, it shouldn't be very extraordinary.

Standing up slowly, Kyon slung his bag back. The sight of the obvious bulge twitching made him regret the move. Apparently, this bulge had caught the attention of Yuki, who was now staring at him.

Gasping once for breathe, Kyon turned to the window, trying to strike a cool pose while hiding the front of his trousers.

"I think I will be leaving first." Kyon said, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"You cannot leave yet." Yuki said quietly.

"Why?" Kyon said, forgetting the embarrassment.

"I have to harvest the nano-machines." Yuki said. Her eyes moved down to stare at the twitching bulge on Kyon's trousers.

"Can't that wait?" Kyon said, turning away quickly.

"If you don't mind being like this until tomorrow." Yuki said. "Besides, I need the nano-machines now, before the error deteriorates my human interface body further." Yuki continued.

"Like this?" Kyon asked, despite knowing what it means already.

"Your arousal." Yuki said emotionlessly, pointing at the embarrassing bulge.

Kyon turned instinctively to hide the bulge.

"So, how do you intend to harvest them?" Kyon said.

A small hand suddenly grabbed his arm. Kyon turned, surprised to find that Yuki had walked behind him without him knowing. For a moment, Kyon wonder if Yuki's uncanny ability to sneak around like this had something to do with her powers.

"The nano-machines are concentrated at your scrotum and brain." Yuki said.

"S-scro..." Kyon said, surprised by the word, and how nonchalantly Yuki had said it.

"I could do an open skull operation to extract it." Yuki offered.

"No thanks." Kyon said immediately.

"Then there is only one way." Yuki said. Kyon watched as Yuki's other hand move towards his trousers, moving deftly to undo the buckles and zipper. Almost like a Jack-in-a-box, Kyon's member popped out, released from the restriction of the trousers. The dark red, almost purple member pulsated once.

"Yuki, what are you..." Kyon gasped, wrenching his arm away from Yuki's light grip. He took a step back, only to stop as Yuki grabbed his member with both hands.

"Kyon, relax. I don't want to freeze you." Yuki said.

Kyon felt a bead of sweat slide down his cheek as those soft white fingers encircle his member. Those hands seemed small compared to his member, which was twitching uncontrollably now, forcing a bead of clear liquid to form on its tip.

Kyon made a half gasp as Yuki leaned down, licking the bead of clear liquid.

"Density is too low." Yuki said, and then pushed lightly, so that Kyon was forced against the table. Leaning down, Yuki pushed Kyon's member into her mouth. Half of the pulsating rod made it into her mouth, before the tip pressed against her throat.

"Yuki, stop..." Kyon whispered, his resolve fading as quickly as the setting sunlight. It faded entirely the moment Kyon felt Yuki's pointed tongue slide around his member, probing playfully into his urethra, her finger moving slowly along his member.

The strangely familiar array of dizzying colours began to cloud Kyon's vision.

"Yuk..." Kyon suddenly gasped as a pulse shook through his hip, forcing white liquid down Yuki's throat.

As the lasts of his orgasm faded, Kyon realized he was grabbing Yuki's head, and she was gagging. Releasing hold immediately, Kyon watched as Yuki's throat moved suggestively, drinking what was in her mouth. As though a seductive touch, Yuki licked the white, viscous liquid around her lips, the swallowed once more. Her hair seemed to have taken a darker tone, closer to her normal hair colour.

"Not enough." Yuki whispered, her breathe not back yet. Kyon watched as Yuki unbuttoned her blouse, and then undid her skirt. As they fell away, revealing her loose undergarment, Yuki pushed Kyon on the ground, and then stood over his head.

Kyon took a double take at the sight Yuki's wet underwear. Unable to avert his eyes, Kyon watched as Yuki pulled off her singlet, and then pushed her panty lightly, so that it falls to Kyon's face. A tempting musky scent hit Kyon. Yuki's scent.

Yuki kicked her right foot, throwing her panty to one side. Squatting slowly, Yuki brought her womanhood to Kyon's face.

Kyon unconsciously took a deep breath, taking in the deliciously musky scent emanating from Yuki's soft womanhood. Her pink petals glisten with fluid, the colour a stark contrast from her pale white skin. Kyon could feel his member erecting painfully once more.

Yuki brought herself lower, watching as Kyon opened his mouth, licking her unconsciously. An unchecked moan escaped her mouth.

"Yuki..." Kyon whispered, his facial muscles twitching as his sore member pulsate uncontrollably, demanding to be satisfied again.

Yuki nodded, blushing slightly. Stepping back slowly, Yuki pushed her sodden opening against the tip of Kyon's member. Yuki moaned suddenly, her face twitching in pain.

"Yuki, this is your first?" Kyon whispered. Yuki simply nodded. Kyon began to move away

"Kyon..." Yuki whispered, holding his member in place as she tried to push it into herself. She looked adorable, in a sick way, as she pushed lightly, only to withdraw, wincing in pain.

"Yuki, it'll hurt a little." Kyon whispered. In a swift movement, Kyon pushed Yuki on the ground, taking a predatory position over her. Despite knowing he shouldn't be doing this, Kyon couldn't stop his instinct anymore. Not with Yuki's bare body in front of him and the musky haze in the room clouding his judgement.

Kyon pressed his member lightly into Yuki, watching her face. With a sudden movement, Kyon pushed himself through her hymen. Yuki winced as her fingers tightened around Kyon's arm. For once, her face held a painful emotion, uncharacteristic from its normally emotionless expression. Beautiful, in a sick way.

Yuki moaned as Kyon began to move his member slowly out of the silky, soft vagina.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Kyon asked. Not that he intends to stop. Yuki nodded, curling her legs around Kyon to push him in again. Taking the signal, Kyon began to move his hips rhythmically. With each movement, Yuki grimaced, but the discomfort soon fades, replaced by a strange pleasure.

Kyon's breathe grew shorter and more ragged, as the familiar prelude to orgasm grew closer. The tempo of his movement increased, eliciting wilder moans for Yuki.

Yuki changed her position, holding her arms over Kyon, so that she looked like a baby koala hanging from Kyon. Copulating, that is.

A strange feeling began to envelop Yuki, as her vision began to fade, her energies diverted to unconsciously holding back her floodgates of pleasure. The feeling did not last long. The sensation of Kyon's member within her, twitching with each movement, forced open her floodgates. The pleasure explodes outwards, throughout her hip, forcing her leg muscles to twitch uncontrollably.

Kyon was thinking on whether he should do it in Yuki when he felt her insides beginning to tighten. The feeling of hot flesh closing around his member was too much as Kyon's vision fade rapidly into techni-colour swirl, his member spurting within.

Yuki moaned as the hot fluid pour into her, the energy leaving her limbs. Releasing hold, Yuki fell to the floor, withdrawing herself from Kyon's member.

Kyon watched as his member continued to spurt white fluid over Yuki's stomach, his mind still hazy as he collapsed sideways.

For a moment, both of them lay on the ground, enjoying the tranquillity after the wildness.

"Repair complete." Yuki whispered, her hair the usual shade of purple again. Using her hand to scoop the white fluid from her stomach, Yuki licked the white fluid from her hand, swallowing it with her suggestive throat movement.

Kyon sighed as he watched Yuki pull her clothes back on. Moving his head down, Kyon pulled his trousers back on, before standing up.

Yuki stared at Kyon for a moment, and then picked up her own bag, walking slowly out of the room.

Sighing once more, Kyon watched as the setting sun finally dipped under the horizon.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ah, Yuki, your ice cream is dripping!" Haruhi shouted, her hyperactivity seemingly boundless.

Yuki stared as the melted vanilla ice cream ran down her hand. Moving down slowly, Yuki licked the white liquid, swallowing it with her suggestive throat movement.

"Ah..." Kyon whispered. Yuki turned, staring at him.

"Yes?" Koizumi asked, the strangely annoying, yet never-ending smile stretched on his face.

"Nothing" Kyon said, turning away to hide a growing bulge.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_More AN: I did this as a passing whim, since I was reading some Haruhi doujins, and got this idea. Well, more like plagiarized it. But I promise, I did modify it enough to escape the laws. ;)_

_In any cases, I hope you enjoyed this. _

_I also realized it's about time I brush up my vocabulary, at least in the human anatomy. _

_Be kind, leave a review. _

_I would like to know where I can improve, even if this is done as a passing whim. _

_-  
_

_Oh, and Spongebob, if you are reading this, thanks for you randomly random PMs. They made my day.  
_

_Squirrels freaks me out, since I don't get them often around here. And their teeth may tear me apart. _


End file.
